


Overcome Joker

by Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BUT marriage gets you bonuses and Yuuri is in it to win, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Yuuri has zero attraction to any of the video game characters, Yuuri plays Fire Emblem Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE
Summary: “Victor, I’m not romancing video game characters because I like them more than you.”





	Overcome Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Junichi Suwabe voices both Joker from Fire Emblem Fates (well, it's called "Fire Emblem: If" in Japan) and Victor Nikiforov, and look, Victor got jealous of a fish statue, so you can't tell me that he WOULDN'T get jealous of a silver-haired butler that sounds just like him.
> 
> Also, for your viewing pleasure, [here's a video with Joker's skinship lines, subtitled in English.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPmP9KmVzdk)

“I love you. You’re so precious that I’m at a loss from just touching you.”

Victor’s entire body jolts as he hears the words. Strangely enough, the voice sounds _just like_ his own, but Victor knows that it can’t be him. For one, he can’t speak nearly as smoothly in Japanese like this person apparently can. Furthermore, while the words are certainly something he _would_ tell Yuuri (assuming he’s translating them correctly), Victor is certain that he’s never actually said that particular phrase. And if he were going to say it, he would do it in the bedroom, or at least wait until he and Yuuri were in an amorous mood! He wouldn’t say it while they’re both relaxing on the couch, as they are now!

He practically slams his book shut, discarding it without further thought as he snaps his head up to regard his fiancé.

Yuuri, face flushed, is looking everywhere but at the screen in front of him. When he catches Victor’s eyes, he squeaks in surprise.

“I didn’t know it was going to do that!” Yuuri rushes to explain. 

“Yuu-ri,” Victor murmurs, separating the name into syllables in an attempt to keep himself from whining. “What kind of game are you playing?”

“It’s, ah…” Yuuri starts, fidgeting. “It’s actually Fire Emblem.”

Victor blinks in surprise.

“I thought you said that series was about war!” he says. “Why are you getting love confessions?”

“I told you I didn’t know that was going to happen...” Yuuri mumbles. “Anyway, there’s, uh, part of the game where you can… ah, pet the members of your army… Very innocently! Very, very innocently!” Yuuri insists. “But I guess when you’re married to a character, they start saying different things. Like, uh, that.”

Victor’s thoughts come to a screeching halt.

“What do you mean, ‘married’?” he demands.

“Oh, in this game, your units can support with each other. They can get married if they build up enough,” Yuuri explains. 

“And so you married…” Victor glances at the screen Yuuri shows him, and he does not like what he sees.

The man on the screen has silver hair, a blush on his face, and a fond smile.

“His name is Joker,” Yuuri continues to explain. “He’s the player character’s butler.”

“A butler?” Victor asks, narrowing his eyes. “Is that what you like, Yuuri?”

He tries to ask it casually, but something in his voice must tip Yuuri off, because suddenly Yuuri is staring at him very intently.

“Victor…” Yuuri says slowly. “Are you jealous?”

Victor would very much like to argue that he certainly isn’t jealous of a fictional character, but he would be lying. The thought of this Joker clown getting to marry Yuuri before Victor sends a rush of possessiveness through him.

“You don’t need him,” Victor says. “If you want someone to serve you, I’ll do it. You don’t have to marry characters in role-playing games, Yuuri! You can ask me to do anything.”

“I… what…?” Yuuri asks. He switches the game off and sets it aside, instead reaching out for Victor. “Victor, I’m not romancing video game characters because I like them more than you.”

“I would hope not,” Victor says, pulling Yuuri into his lap. “But you do like them.”

“Not… really,” Yuuri says. He cups Victor’s cheek with his hand. “Haven’t I told you before? Nobody’s better than you. There’s no room in my heart for anyone else.”

Maybe it's silly, but Victor breathes a sigh of relief all the same.

“Ah, so your marriage with Joker is a loveless one, I see,” Victor says. “I would say I feel sorry for him, but I absolutely don’t.”

Yuuri chuckles.

“It’s a strategy game, Victor,” he says. “Units get bonuses when they get married. Joker is a little weak, so he needed the help.”

“And that’s the only reason?” Victor prompts.

“It’s the only reason,” Yuuri confirms. “Except, well…”

Victor’s eyes widen, but Yuuri quickly shakes his head,

“I mean, his voice sounds so much like yours,” Yuuri says. The tips of his cheeks redden as he continues. “I didn’t like the thought of pairing him up with anyone else, not with him sounding like that.”

“Oh,” Victor says. He knows his smile is bordering on smug, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

“You’re terrible,” Yuuri says fondly. “You don’t have to look so happy about it, you know?”

“If you don’t want me to grin at you,” Victor teases, “you could try doing something else to occupy my lips.”

Yuuri accepts the challenge without a word, capturing Victor’s lips with his own.

And, as a matter of fact, their lips remain occupied for the rest of the night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There are no Chihoko on This Citadel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596977) by [lalunaticscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe)




End file.
